


Merrow?

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, bingo blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal Transformation</p>
<p>Fandom(s): Avengers, Yu Yu Hakusho</p>
<p>Parings: Steve Rogers/Yusuke Urameshi</p>
<p>Warnings for Fluff, m/m relationship mentioned</p>
<p>ties in with a drabble I did a while back (posted here on ao3) where Yusuke is Steves boyfriend, Hydra kidnaps Yusuke, then discovers what a VERY bad idea that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrow?

___

***

—

Yusuke trudged up the hall to the apartment he and Steve shared in Avengers Tower. He had just gotten back from a meeting with some of the minor lords in the Makai to hammer out some of the new rules concerning interaction with Humans and the Human World. He was tired, filthy, wanted a shower, a meal, bed, and Steve. He was so tired he almost didn’t hear/sense the commotion behind him.

“Stop him!”

“You shall not hold me here for I am the Magus!”

“Look out!”

_**ZORCH!** _

The light was very bright, and at the same time… Yusuke tried to get to his feet, only to fall over. He tried to swear, only to… _No, oh no. This is NOT happening!_

Steve blinked as the small ball of fluff that had just been his boyfriend hissed and spat and puffed up in impotent kitty rage. It was, if he was to be honest, the cutest thing he had ever seen. Small, smoky grey with dark almost black stripes, and all fuzz. His lips twitched. With slow, careful movements, he lifted the kitten out of the pile of cloths on the floor, and cuddled the spitting ball of fluff in his hands.

“Yusuke?” he asked. “Do you understand me?”

“Mew,” the kitten nodded.

“Ok, we caught the guy that zapped you, Magus or something.  Clint's on the com and says he's calling Dr. Strange to see about turning you back. You shouldn’t be stuck like this long.”

He cradled the kitten close and stroked the fuzzy head. “In the mean time, I bet you haven’t eaten all day, and there’s some sushi in the fridge from that place you like.”

Well… If there was sushi… and he was going to be back to normal soon. Meh, being turned into a kitten wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen to him, that was still waking up dead at 14 and finding out the Reaper was a bubbly girl that said things like Bingo! Yusuke settled down and cuddled up to his boyfriend. _You are the best ever_ , he purred.

and for those of you who want to know, this is about what i picture Yusuke looking like as a kitten:  


**Author's Note:**

> i blame inkpenpaper for posting "The Wisdom of Cats" (which is beautiful, go read it) here on ao3, and who ever posted the link on Tumblr (can't find the post now) for getting the idea of fic bingo in my head.


End file.
